The Right Blend - a McRoll in the REAL World story by Sammy & Mari
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Catherine's entire family gather to share in Angie's welcome/blessing ceremony.


_Mari's notes:_

 _Sammy- thanks again for wholeheartedly agreeing to co writing this one with me, partner! Especially during such a busy time for you. It's always an incredible experience blending scenes with you. Xoxoxo_

 _Ilna-you are literally a ray of light - even after a day that went sideways you find the humor, and a cute baby picture even, to make us smile._

 _REALMcRollers- your love and support for Angie makes us happier than you know. Thanks so much!_

 _Sammy's Notes:_

 _It's always a pleasure when you ask me to co-write with you and I couldn't say YES PLEASE fast enough!_

 _Ilna-you're the best. Thanks for being a great friend and sounding board._

 _REAL Worlders-you guys are the absolute best._

* * *

 **The Right Blend**

"She's absolutely gorgeous." Boris swayed back and forth gently with Angie in his arms as he spoke to Catherine. "But of course, I expected nothing less."

"Thank you." She smiled. "We're so glad you could make it. And arranging for our wedding photographer to take pictures of the family and the ceremony … that was very generous."

"Weekends in our business are rarely our own but sometimes the stars align. I was glad Gus and I had a free afternoon and when I found out your wedding photographer's booking for the day fell through … well … it felt like fate. If anyone deserves to have a photo session, it's your beautiful family."

"Thank you." Catherine's cheeks pinked. "But it's really too much. Please let us pay for his time."

Boris waved away her suggestion in a way that made it clear he didn't want to hear another word about it. "And might I say, your home is fabulous too - the beach is the perfect setting for today."

Just then Danny stepped up with a grin. "Boris, may I borrow my gorgeous goddaughter?"

"Of course." He passed the content infant to her uncle. "She is the star of the day, after all."

Danny settled the baby against his shoulder. "Cath, Nonna wants a picture with you guys and the baby." Danny nodded to where his grandmother was sitting with Steve.

"I'll be right there," she said. "Boris, when you're ready to leave later, make sure you take the container of knot cookies Nonna made for you."

"Absolutely. And right now I'm going to get some more bacon wrapped scallops. My waistline may not forgive me but my tastebuds will be very happy."

* * *

"That's adorable," Elizabeth said to the small group assembled around the gift table, lifting up the tiny t-shirt Joan had brought for the baby. Steve and Catherine, as they'd done on previous occasions, requested 'no gifts' but once again their friends and family couldn't resist spoiling their daughter.

They had decided to leave the gifts to open later but Joan was so excited for everyone to see hers she was practically vibrating with anticipation from the moment their plane touched down the previous night. Her excitement was so contagious Steve and Catherine decided to open that one gift early.

Joan's reaction at seeing the delight everyone took in the present was an amazing moment that luckily both Aaron and Joseph managed to catch on video. She squealed with delight when Uncle Steve told her they loved her gift so much they were going to place it right in the middle of the table for everyone to see.

"Mary got me one, too." Grace grinned. "Joan wants us all to match. I'm bringing it to California the weekend of the wedding."

"Angie's should fit perfectly by then." Catherine smiled.

"I think I need one of those," Kono said with a pat to Chin's shoulder as she read the words that emblazoned the tiny t-shirt.

 _Cousins Make the Best Friends._

He smiled and nodded, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "I think we both do."

* * *

"It'll be about forty-five minutes until the ceremony starts," Catherine said as she approached Aunt Deb who was chatting with Mary and Elizabeth. "If you want to get out of the sun for a bit you can lay down in our room and I'll come and get you when we're ready to start."

"That's very sweet of you, dear," Deb replied, "but I'm feeling fine. The flight yesterday was uneventful and I got a fabulous night of sleep in your parent's guest room. I've got all kinds of energy today. I was thinking I might even go for a walk on the beach later."

"That sounds fun." Elizabeth smiled. "Maybe I'll come with you."

"Me too," Catherine offered. "It will give us a little time to catch up."

"Sounds lovely." Deb adjusted her sunglasses. "Remind to tell you about Aaron's run in with a squirrel when we took Joan to the park last week."

Catherine chuckled. "I can't wait to hear." She turned towards Mary. "We always love when you come to visit but we feel bad that you guys had to buy plane tickets again this close to the wedding."

"Don't worry about it." Mary waved her off. "After this we've got enough frequent flyer miles to completely cover our honeymoon trip."

"Well that's good because we're really glad you could be here." Catherine took both Deb and Mary's hands in hers. "The day wouldn't have been complete without you. You mean so much to both Steve and me and we know you're all going to be a big part of Angie's life as she grows up."

Deb's eyes filled with tears. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Before Mary could tell Catherine how much it meant to her to share this day with them Joan's voice split the air.

"Mama, look what I fouw-nd. It's so sticky."

"That doesn't sound good." Mary grimaced slightly. "If you'll excuse me I need to go see what my daughter is up to."

* * *

"This is quite a shindig," Kamekona observed as he stood just off the deck talking to Danny and Max. "I can't wait to see what Miss Angie's aha'aina next summer is like. Maybe you should take charge of that as godfather," he said to Danny.

Danny eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What's an aha'aina?"

"You might be more familiar with the modern vernacular 'luau', or as it applies to Angeline, 'baby's first luau'," Max explained. "In Hawaiian culture it's traditional to throw large party on the occasion of a baby's first birthday complete with hula dancers, rhythmic chanting the main dish, most often a whole pig, roasted in an underground pit called an imu. Oftentimes it's the biggest birthday party of a child's life."

Kamekona nodded. "My cousin threw one for his son a couple months back and over 700 people came."

"Who even knows that many people?" Danny asked incredulously.

"I'll bet Catherine and the Big Kahuna do." Kamekona's eyes sparkled. "You definitely don't want your goddaughter to suffer the indignity of a second rate first luau. You can hire me on right now as the caterer and I'll start writing up a menu. Only the best for Angeline McGarrett."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass," Danny grumbled.

"It's up to you but remember I book up fast," Kamekona teased. "I can't hold the date open for you forever."

"Traditionally family members and friends spend up to nine months planning the party," Max said matter of factly. "Based solely on that fact it wouldn't be out of line for you to secure the services of a good caterer this early."

"I'm done with both of you," Danny grumbled. As he headed towards the beach he made a mental note to ask Chin and Kono about the whole first birthday thing. He certainly wasn't the type to throw an elaborate party for a one-year old but if it was indeed tradition then he'd see to it Angie had a first luau fit for a princess.

* * *

Gabby, Leilani and Esther stood off to the side and watched as the photographer took a few staged shots of Angie with her parents, grandparents and great grandmother.

"Not that there was ever any doubt this baby would hit the genetic lottery but seriously, she is just about the cutest thing I've ever seen," Gabby sighed.

"I was holding her earlier and between the cooing and the smiling and that new baby smell," Leilani's expression softened at the memory, "it was almost enough to make me start thinking I want one of my own."

Gabby nodded knowingly. "I hear ya. I used to think my career was too hectic to allow room for kids but then I see Catherine figuring it all out and it makes me think."

"Have you talked to Danny about it?" Esther asked.

Gabby smiled. She knew Esther wasn't trying to pry but was just genuinely interested in the thoughts and feelings of her friends. "Not yet. I haven't even really managed to figure out my own thoughts on the subject. How about you? Are there any little shrimp kings on the horizon?"

Esther smiled softly. "We're not specifically trying but then again we're not actively taking steps to avoid it either soooooo … "

"Oh how exciting," Leilani replied. "Expanding the empire."

Esther smiled softly. "When it happens it happens. And in the meantime I'm gonna get to spend a couple of days a week with Steve and Catherine's little angel."

"It'll be good practice," Gabby pointed out.

"I didn't think of it that way," Esther chuckled. "But you might be right."

* * *

"Hey, I heard the adoption is final. Congratulations!" John shaded his eyes against the afternoon sun as he stepped up beside Aaron who was supervising the current sand castle building project of Joan, Kaitlyn and Jacob. "How does it feel to be an official dad?"

"It feels great." Aaron smiled broadly and sincerely. "Joan's been calling me daddy for a while now but my heart still does a little flip every time I hear her say the word."

"I'm really happy for you." John took a sip of his beer. "Between that and your nuptuals coming up it's been a big year for you."

Aaron nodded. "That's for sure. We're really glad you and Carrie are gonna be able to make it for the wedding. We didn't want to seem pushy sending you an invitation … I mean I know we haven't really known each other very long … but Mary got close to Carrie during the run up to Catherine and Steve's wedding and she thinks the world of her and she just … we both just really wanted you guys to be there."

"We're looking forward to it," John assured him.

* * *

Joseph approached the table where Nonna and Grandma Ang were sitting, sipping lemonade and talking about plans for the upcoming week. "Nonna, these knot cookies are absolutely delicious."

Nonna smiled delightedly. "There's a container on the counter in the kitchen with your name on it."

"You are the best." Joseph leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I feel like I should pay you for these and for the box that arrives on our doorstep every month or so. It's gotten so I look forward to the UPS man knocking."

"No payment necessary," Nonna said adamantly. "I bake because I love to."

"However … we do need rides to a few places this week," Ang hinted.

"Say no more." Joseph placed his hand over his heart. "It will be my pleasure to serve as your chauffeur for the remainder of your stay on the island. But for now I came up to tell you the ceremony is about to start."

* * *

"Nonna," Steve said as he extended his hand and she took it, stepping over to where Carrie was holding the baby.

The officiant, Kawai Kalanianioli, waited until she was in place then continued. "Catherine and Steve have asked a very special family member to add a blessing."

Carrie passed Angie to Danny who stood next to his grandmother while introducing her to the guests with a beaming smile.

"... so, I am honored to be able share my grandmother with Steve and Catherine and now of course, with my beautiful goddaughter."

He held the baby so she was lying down in his arms while Nonna took a small blue bottle of water from Carrie.

"I was very touched when my nipote, Steven and my bella, Catherine allowed me to take part in welcoming their daughter into the family and the community. The blending of different traditions, just like the blending of all our families…" Her eyes sought those of her friend, Ang, and the two great grandmothers shared a smile. "Is truly a beautiful thing."

Motioning them closer, she hugged each briefly before turning to face Danny. Looking down so she could address the baby in his arms, she began, "Angeline Elizabeth McGarrett, you are very wanted and very loved, angel. All these people are here for you, because we love you. For my part in the blending of our family traditions, I'm going to bless you with holy water from Lourdes."

She made the sign of the cross on the baby's forehead and said a short prayer. Those family members who knew it recited along with her. Steve and Catherine simultaneously squeezed their interwoven fingers when Angie's eyes opened wide at the cool water before locking onto her Uncle Danno, who glanced into the crowd to share a smile with Grace.

When Nonna was finished, Danny patted any stray droplets of water with a square of embroidered cloth before passing the baby to Catherine.

Recognizing her mother's soft murmur and familiar touch, Angie cooed. When a little smile appeared on her lips it ignited one shared between her parents that eclipsed the bright Oahu sun.

Kawai turned towards Elizabeth, Joseph, Grandma Ang and Aunt Deb. "There is no greater gift than the continuation through the generations of family, so we will conclude with an ancestral blessing. "Will Angie's great aunt, grandparents and great grandmother please come join her?"

Catherine felt Steve's hand on her back and turned to look at him with a blissful expression. When Elizabeth reached for Angie and she snuggled contentedly into her grandmother's arms, Catherine laced her fingers with her husband's once again and whispered, "Look what we did." Echoing the words they'd said when they'd first known she was pregnant and then again right after Angie's birth.

Standing on their special spot on the beach.

Steve looked out over the assembled guests. Catherine's parents and grandmother, his own sister and her growing family, the Allens, Danny and Grace who were as much family as anyone they were related to by blood, Chin & Kono who were friends as well as team members along with Leilani and Adam, Gabby who made Danny happy and as such had a special place in the hearts of Steve and Catherine, Esther and Kamekona, their oldest friends Carrie and John, Duke Lukela and his wife, the Grovers, Jerry and Max, Boris and his boyfriend, Gus and his date, Frank and Kathy Kayama and of course Nonna. "We blended a whole lot of people into a family." His voice was steady and his eyes held hers for a moment before returning to rest on their daughter. "She'll always have family, Catherine."

Knowing more than anyone what that meant to Steve, she squeezed his fingers gently. "Yes, she will. Always."

Kawai concluded with, "Angeline Elizabeth, you have been loved and wanted since before you were born. Your parents and your ohana are thankful for the very special roles they have in your life. May you be blessed. May you live your life in happiness and health, filled with friendship, laughter, and peace. And may the hopes and dreams of your parents and everyone gathered here come true for you."

* * *

Cody, Jess, Casey, and Grace sat on a blanket on the beach watching Dylan throw tennis ball after tennis ball for Cammie, Scout, and Smokey to retrieve. Cody and Jess talked excitedly about their experiences during their first few weeks of college while Grace and Casey hung on every word. Especially when Jess talked about the possibility of joining a sorority and explained the traditions of the rush period.

She had quickly decided against the party oriented chapters on campus which she knew would be a bad fit for her and was gravitating towards the more service and music oriented groups.

"One of the girls in my biology class is on the track team," she told Casey. "She said it would be ok for me to bring you by practice some day so you can see what it's like on the college level."

"That'd be great!" Casey replied enthusiastically. "Thanks! My coach said if I work really hard there's a chance I could get a scholarship. Maybe your friend could give me a few pointers about how she made the team. If she has time that is."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to." Jess nodded. "I'll call her later and find out what days she's free and we can figure out a good time. Maybe Cody can come too and that way your mom would feel better about you hanging out on a college campus."

"Will you, Cody? Please! I know mom would say okay if you're gonna be there."

"As long as we can find a time that works for everybody," he agreed.

"You can come too, Grace if it's ok with your dad," Jess said excitedly.

"Really? Thanks! I'd like that," she bubbled. "I'll ask him."

"Maybe you better wait for the right moment," Cody chuckled. "I have a feeling the thought of you on a college campus isn't gonna be something he wants to think about."

* * *

Nonna sat in the rocker, smiling down while feeding Angie.

"You're a good eater, my angel, just like your daddy." She dabbed a tiny drop of formula from the baby's chin with a cloth. Angie didn't notice as she drained her bottle with great enthusiasm. Nonna continued to speak softly as she burped the little one. "Not that your gorgeous mommy is a picky eater. You'd never know it to look at her with that slender figure, but she enjoys her food, too."

The baby had opened her eyes and was focused on the woman who was now cradling her expertly - until a familiar voice had her shifting her attention towards the door.

"Do you ladies need anything?" Steve appeared in the frame with a grin.

"We're perfectly content." Nonna smiled broadly as the little one attempted to turn more completely toward her father. "Oh, look at you, recognizing your daddy."

"She's got laser focus." His eyes glowed with joy at Nonna's statement. "Did she take the whole bottle?"

She held up the empty and shook it. "Five and a half ounces. All finished."

"Great job, sweetheart. That's my girl." He explained, "We started swapping out one bottle a day for formula, then every day, one more. We're up to four a day. So she'd getting half breast milk and half formula today."

Nonna adjusted a tiny sock that had become askew. "Let me guess," she said to the baby, "you took right to it?"

"Like a fish to water," he nodded proudly. "She's really adaptable." His face lit up when he stepped closer and ran a hand over his daughter's head as he took the empty bottle and placed it on the changing table. "And brilliant, just like Catherine."

"I'd say just like both her parents." She clucked the little chin with a gentle finger. "Aren't you, angel? Although I must agree, you are quite beautiful, and very clever, too."

"You know, sometimes we just ... look at her." Steve stated with no trace of reticence. "We could watch her sleep for hours."

"You're completely enchanted," she said, "like most new parents." Nonna chuckled. "You can't believe this beautiful little creature is actually yours and before you know it, you see yourselves in her."

"Yes!"

Of course Nonna would get it. He'd lifted a stuffed bear dressed in digi blues and turned it absently in his hands as he watched Angie grip Nonna's finger and smile when she tickled her tummy.

"You know, she'll tilt her head a certain way and it's amazing, because it's _exactly_ what Catherine does when she's figuring something out. Or sometimes when she's on her tummy after she's pushed herself all the way up a few times she gets this determined expression. We can tell she's tired but she doesn't want to stop. When she pushes her exercise limit and makes these little grunts..." He was beaming. "Cath says that's totally me."

"See, dear boy? Parts of both of you are wrapped up in a beautiful little angel. Not just physically, but in her behavior." Nonna passed the baby to him and pushed herself to a standing position. "She may look very much like Catherine, but these eyes have seen a lot of little ones, nipote. I see your chin, and that beautiful smile? The way the corner of her mouth raises up just a tiny bit before she fully smiles...that's you, Steven, I've see you smile like that a thousand times."

For just a second, he didn't trust his voice so he reached for Nonna's hand and held it briefly, giving her fingers a tiny squeeze that she returned. She held on for just a heartbeat before they let go with a shared smile when the baby let out a short, loud cry.

"That's her 'please change me!' cry," Steve said confidently and shrugged, grinning at Nonna's knowing look. "We read her pretty well." He looked at Angie when she flailed her arms and gave another short, staccato burst of sounds. "Can't we, baby? Mommy and I know all the different cries. And _that_ was definitely 'hup-two, I'm wet.'" He peeked into her diaper and nodded.

Nonna laughed delightedly. "She's definitely her own person but there's clearly so very many parts of you and Catherine already wrapped up in your little angel."

He finished changing Angie and cuddled her to one side to offer Nonna his left arm, gently pulling her into a side-hug. His eyes held hers before they flicked to his daughter. "I hope they're the best parts.

She patted his hand as they made their way into the hall so they could rejoin the party. "They already are, nipote."

 **THE END thanks for reading**

* * *

 **Please remember if you have a question and post as a guest, we have no way of answering you. If you email questions to:** _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ **we love hearing from our readers and we will be happy to respond!**

 _Find all our_ _REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in chronological order on_ _ **our website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll  
_

 _Or in the_ _ **McRoll in the**_ _ **REAL World community**_ _here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **(Thanks to Katy!)**_

Find us on _**Tumblr**_ _: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

You can always _**join our mailing list or say hi**_ _by emailing us at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with add me, please! in the subject line._

And say hi to me anytime on _**Twitter**_ _where I'd love to hear your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and tag #RealMcRollers_


End file.
